Interstate Boulevard
Interstate Boulevard (also known as Interstate BLVD, I-BLVD, or The 10-17, Highway 10-17) is a six-lane arterial highway running north-south for 21.50 miles (34.60 km) mostly along the eastern neighborhoods of South Castineland in Castineland, Sintopia. It is a numbered route of Sintopia State Road 17 (SA 17) and U.S. Route 10 (US 10) for most of its length, which the SA 17/US 10 concurrency starts in the northeastern regions of West Castineland at the neighborhood of 37 Acre Town with State Road 17 splitting northwest to 37 Acre Town and US 10 splitting northeast heading to Downtown, and ends at U.S. Route 310/State Road 94 (Myrtle Rita Boulevard/Rieckeville Road) in the farther south region of South Castineland, where Interstate Boulevard becomes Jennifer Cornelius Highway (or Cornelius Highway) leaving the Greater Castineland metropolitan area heading towards McCain County. The northern terminus of Interstate Boulevard is at 37th Street (SA 122) in 37 Acre Town in West Castineland, where it becomes McDutty Avenue. The southern terminus is at Myrtle Rita Boulevard and Rieckeville Road (US 310/SA 94) in the farther south region of South Castineland, where it becomes Jennifer Cornelius Highway as it leaves Castineland. "Interstate Boulevard" comes from a name in Sintopia that a road looks much like an Interstate Highway. Route description Interstate Boulevard is one of five roads to run pass down exiting out of Castineland County in southern Castineland, the others being Clanning Boulevard (SA 33), Los Angeles Boulevard (SA 95), McCain Street (SA 129), Timuquana Road (SA 49), and Cartoonville Boulevard (SA 258). Some will enter into Riecke, McCain, Celebrity, and Myrtle County. Traveling north as a 6-lane highway with CSX railroad tracks at the west edge from Myrtle Rita Boulevard (east)/Rieckeville Road (west) (SA 94/US 310), as Jennifer Cornelius Highway ends as it becomes Interstate Boulevard, the highway begins at the Greater Castineland area, about 5 yards (15 feet) away from the McCain/Castineland county line. Interstate Boulevard passes an underpass klerkway at Interstate 385 (South Clockway Expressway) at Exit 10 at an A-4 type partial cloverleaf interchange, then meets a street called Zoo Parkway (SA 172) near the Castineland Zoo. The highway passes the zoo limits and crosses over the Oostchen River at the Torpaleeco Bridge, then it intersects with Oostlalington Boulevard (SA 159), followed by Norris Avenue (CR 66). The highway becomes a complete controlled-access highway for 25 yards (75 feet) where it is called Interstate Expressway and is where all the local exits leads to the Castineland Naval Air Station (CNAS). As the controlled-access ends as the highway leaves the airport limits, it intersects with Nickelodeon Boulevard (SA 42). The highway arrives at the theme park limits, where the ramps of Interstate Boulevard leads to the road enthusiastic amusement park known as Interstate World. The highway leaves the amusement park limits, then crosses over the Cornelius River at the Interstate Boulevard Bridge for 100 feet (30.48 meters). As it crossed, it meets Times Square Boulevard (SA 44), then arrives at Castineland University Second Campus (CU2C), where the six ramps of college student pedestrians walk over the US 10 highway. The highway leaves CU2C as it then passes the Timuquana Dance Complex. Then it meets Idergentina Road (SA 144), followed by New Jersey Boulevard (SA 108). The highway meets Rascchetta Boulevard (SA 142), as it merges into a 4-lane highway. Then it enters into Quarry Park, where it passes an overpass klerkway at Interstate 210 at Exit 176 at a diamond interchange, into West Castineland. After it meets Hesture Street and Jena Street, which both streets leads to Downtown, in 37 Acre Town, US 10 splits northeast as Colorist Avenue heading towards Downtown while SA 17 splits northwest as the same street name towards the center of the neighborhood. After the road passes the railroad tracks that joins west of the highway for much of its length (except for the Castineland University Second Campus), Interstate Boulevard with SA 17 ends at 37th Street (SA 122) and becomes west as McDutty Avenue. History Interstate Boulevard was constructed in 2967 as US 10 signed, then SA 17 was signed in three years later in 2970. Queen 2266 planned the employees of Sintopia Department of Transportation (SDOT) to reconstruct the road into an interstate-looking highway, adding shoulder lanes. In 2974, SDOT created an Interstate shield with the abbreviation "BLVD" written on the blue bottom. Queen 2266 said that it is extremely original, creative and rare. Major intersections The entire route is in Castineland, Castineland County. Category:Roads and highways in Castineland Category:Roads and highways in Castineland County Category:Roads and highways in Sintopia Category:Sintopia State Road 17 Category:U.S. Route 10 (Sintopia) Category:Interstate Boulevard Category:Sintopia Department of Transportation Category:State Roads in Sintopia Category:State Roads in Castineland County Category:State Roads in Castineland